Scratching the Itch
by abregaza
Summary: COMPLETE ML An AU MEOW and AJBAC inspired by Terri's Second Anniversary. The way things could have happened if Max's control was a little better, or a little worse...
1. Scratching

Scratching the Itch 

By Abregaza

DISCLAIMER: If you're reading this you know I don't own them, If you care enough to sue, I have no money, and you can't get blood from a stone.

A/N: First thanks to Terri - -  for writing the fic Second Anniversary which inspired this little interlude with one paragraph, go read it, I'm sure you can guess which one it was  

Secondly Milla, for the fantastic beta, I've heard you called the super-beta before and I'd totally agree.

Thirdly, everyone at DA: Reflections, Cape Haven, DA: The Broken World, and all those involved in VS3, you guys keep me interested and inspired with your fics, and discussions.  I've gotten so many ideas now I just have to find time to flesh them out and write them.

Lastly, anyone that reviews has my eternal gratitude; just knowing that someone actually reads my work is great and keeps me writing, and if you like it even better.

Anyways I suppose I should stop rambling and let you get to the story, so shutting up nows.

PART ONE - Scratching

Max had managed to avoid Original Cindy all morning; leaving the apartment shortly after dawn and doing extra runs.  The closest only contact between them had been a quick wave from across the street.

It was shortly before lunch that her luck ran out. She rode into the building and pulled up at Normal's desk for her next package.

"Here's your next package, girlie," said Normal. "Take your lunch break first, and don't ride your bike in the building when you get back."

Max nodded and pasted a big smile on her face, "Sure Normal, in fact I'll try my hardest not to ride my bike anywhere for the rest of the day."

Turning away she heard him mumble under his breath, "No different that any of the other worthless slackers on staff."

Resisting the urge to flip him off she headed towards Cindy who was sitting in the employee area, knowing that she couldn't avoid her moment of truth any longer.

"So the Lady Max made it home with her virtue intact?" drawled Cindy as Max dumped her bag on a nearby table and sat down, the package still in her hands.

Max remained silent, staring at the floor as she searched for a witty comment to answer Original Cindy's question. 

None came to mind.

"Max?" asked Cindy, in a puzzled tone. "I was just kidding, boo?"

Still, Max didn't reply her thoughts going back to the night before.

"Max?" asked Cindy again, "Are you okay?"

Meeting the concerned gaze of her friend Max felt tears burning behind her eyes as she shook her head slightly.

No, the Lady Max wasn't okay, and her virtue had definitely not made it home intact.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   B   E   G   I   N   *   *   F   L   A   S   H   B   A   C   K   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

The icy water poured over her overheated body; the contrast in temperature so great that the chill was burning.  Max was grateful for that minor discomfort, distracting her from the heat and the reactions it was causing in her body.  

Distracting her from her fantasy of what she could do with a man in the shower, him holding her against the wall and driving her insane as the water poured over their bodies, her legs wrapped around him, his stubble scraping at her neck as he nuzzled his way up to her ears, pulling back to meet her eyes with his lust glinting from his own sapphire orbs, before swooping in for a savage kiss...

Every moment that passed resulted in an increase in her pain, as the heat slowly built to its climax, and knowing that in less that 10 minutes she had to see Logan wasn't helping in the least.

Breathing deeply she shut off the water and dressed, before heading out into the living area of the apartment to wait.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

In the long minutes since Logan had parked the car Max had tried to control the urges coursing through her body.  She turned slightly away from him and fought to keep from looking at him as she panted gently, trying to calm down and focus on the task at hand.

Let the guards change shifts; get the chip, save the world. Easy.

"What's up with the windows?" asked Logan, rubbing his hand over the driver's window and glancing into the backseat, noticing idly that those windows were fogged up too.

"I don't know. Why you asking me?" replied Max, her distressed tone causing Logan to look at her in askance.

Painstakingly she forced her eyes back towards the window. 

For God's sake Logan. Please. Stop. Talking. 

Desperately she tried to focus on anything but the man sitting beside her, maybe if she pretended he was Lydecker…

"I'm just saying, they're all fogged up. Must be humid or something," he replied, his voice shattering any chance of her idea working.

"Must be," she snapped.  Her senses told her he was looking out the window and she risked a quick glance at him. 

Lust surged through her body as she admired him; those cute little glasses and that sexy stubble were more arousing than she remembered.  

"The guards should have changed shifts by now," he said, drawing her attention to the movement of his mouth, and she imagined the heat of it on her skin, the stubble of his chin rubbing against her as he moved his mouth over hers.

His tongue darted out to moisten his lips, and she struggled to hold in a moan; unconsciously leaning helplessly towards him.

"Wanna make out with me while we wait?" he asked unexpectedly, turning towards her with a wicked twinkle in his cerulean eyes.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. Usually Logan was so business-like on a mission.  Still, if the man wanted to make out, who was she to say no?  After all, he was Eyes Only, and this was an Eyes Only mission; that made him the boss.

"Can you make out anything past the gate?" he repeated, matter-of-factly; Max felt as if icy water had been poured over her.  

To hide her disappointment she turned away replying curtly, "No. Not a thing."

She realised she was quickly reaching breaking point.  Even her highly developed control couldn't take much more temptation.

"Where's my phone?" asked Logan suddenly, as he searched his pockets. When he couldn't find it he leaned over her to search in the glove box.  

"Sorry," he said quietly. Logan was happily unaware as he rummaged that the heat of his body against her leg was driving Max insane.  Staring at him so close to her, she wanted him so wholly that the longing made it hard to breathe.

"I gotta get this thing over with." 

Desperately she groped for the doorhandle, intending to get the hell out; regardless of the nearby guards.  Logan sat up slightly in concern, placing a hand on her arm in gentle restraint.

"Hey."  

The touch of the hand was too much, and she let her hand drop from the door and began moving closer to him, pushing him back into his seat.

"The guards haven't…"

Logan's words were cut off as Max's mouth covered his.  After a few moments his shock wore off and he began to respond, deepening the kiss and duelling with Max's tongue.

Max pushed a hand under his seat, grasping the lever and moving the seat as far back as it would go before straddling his lap.  

Then she was free to concentrate on the feel of Logan beneath her, the taste of his mouth and the rapture of his touch.

Logan's hands slid up her back and into her hair as he took control of the kiss; deep in her throat the transgenic moaned helplessly.

Frantically she pulled at his clothing, searching for his warm skin beneath the civilized veneer.  Managing to get the windbreaker unfastened she struggled with the t-shirt beneath it, finally tearing it open in her need.

Logan gasped for breath as Max pulled away from his kiss, and began to lick her way down his throat toward his chest. 

"Max! What…?" he asked taken aback, searching his brain for a rational cause for her actions.  

Max pulled away from his chest to glare at him. "Don't talk," she commanded curtly.

Still stunned by the situation and her attitude Logan obeyed, nodding his submission.

Max leaned forward and bit his shoulder, sending a thrill through him; she was acting almost feral, something that was strangely appealing to his own animalistic side.  He began to fumble with the zipper of her quilted jacket, until she impatiently took over the task. 

Sliding his hand under her jacket and tank top he slid them up her back, watching in awe as she pulled the garments over her head to reveal her lush curves, covered only by a skimpy black sports bra.  

For some reason the white piping along the edges of the bra appealed to him and he ran his tongue along the edge of the strap, enjoying her moan.  She moved restlessly on his lap as he admired her abundant assets with mouth and hands, barely interrupted as she pulled away the last barrier between him and skin.

Hands on his shoulders, she threw her head back and purred with sheer pleasure at his touch on her naked breasts.  Finally her need for completion was overpowering and she claimed his mouth again, sliding her hand between them to unzip his pants; enjoying the feel of his hardness as she stroked him gently.

His hands grasped her waist, helping her balance as she shimmed out of her pants.  Finally with enough freedom to move she guided him inside her, gasping at the sensations she experience as he thrust upwards.

Eyes locked they began to move, quickly finding their own rhythm.  Max couldn't remember ever feeling so full - so complete - in her life. 

Together they moved, the tension between them slowly building until they both fell spiralling into ecstasy.

"Max?" asked Logan wonderingly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently as he held her close.  Closing her eyes she enjoyed the intimacy before snapping sharply to reality. 

She'd practically raped him.  Because of her stupid tricked up body and lack of control she'd probably ruined the best relationship she'd ever had, or not had – after all they weren't like that; even if the were now, sort of.

Panting, they stared each wondering how to deal with the aftermath of their actions.

Max looked away from Logan's searching gaze, moving back to the passenger seat and dressing as Logan watched silently.

Without a word she opened the door and stepped from the car, stopping as he spoke softly.

"Max, we need to talk about this." 

Meeting his eyes she forced a stilted smile, "I can't. Not now. I've got to save the world, remember?" Then she melted into the night.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Logan leaned back into the seat and sighed. What the hell had just happened.  One minute everything had been normal. Sure, Max had been acting a little strange, but nothing too out of the ordinary.  Next thing they're tearing each other's clothes off and making love.

Love.  Thinking about it he realised that he loved Max. Hell, he'd loved her when he'd written that poem about her.  

Maybe this was an opportunity he couldn't afford to ignore, a chance for them to have a 'real' relationship and see where life took them; regardless of his disability, or her 'transgenic' heritage.

The only problem was – how to prevent their usual avoidance of problems?

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Looking down at the water she winced, this just wasn't her night.   As the guards raised their guns she dove, slicing through the water and swimming beneath the surface until out of range.

Surfacing, she headed for the nearest shore, climbed the bank and walked back towards the Aztek.

How the hell was she supposed to sit in the car with him.  Not only had she jumped him earlier, but the urges were building again.

After a moment she decided it was better to just get in the car and get home.  The longer she waited the more likely she was to maul him again.  Now she knew how his body felt against hers; how he tasted, how he smelt.  

She strode to the car and flung open the door, sliding in and quickly closing it behind her.

"Max!" he exclaimed, jumping slightly in surprise, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine," she replied. "I just won a wet t-shirt contest."

Logan's eyes ran over her, appreciating what he had touched in their earlier interlude.  "I certainly can't imagine anyone deserving to win more," he said huskily, mentally kicking himself as she turned away.

"Yeah. Well, I got the chip and foiled Pierpont Lempkin's evil plan.  Can we go home now?"  

Avoid the issue Max.  Emotions are weak, weakness will get you killed.  Just act as if it never happened.

She continued to stare out the window as Logan started the car and began to drive back to Seattle.

It never happened.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Pulling up in front of her building, Logan turned off the car.  Max slowly undid her seatbelt and met his eyes before quickly turning away.

"Here's the chip," she said, pulling it from her jacket and handing it over. "Guess I'd better…"

"Max," he said insistently.  "We need to talk about what happened."

"be going," she continued softly. "Don't want Original Cindy to be waiting up all night."

"Max, you can't just pretend it never happened," he said, reaching out to place a hand on her arm, then suddenly pulling it away as they both remembered the earlier touch between them and where it had led.

"I'm not," she claimed weakly. "I just can't talk about this now.  Logan…" she broke off, looking at her hands as she balled them into fists.

"When?" he demanded. "What happens when you get out of the car? Do you avoid me so you don't have to talk about it?"

"I…" Max began, stopping as Logan continued to vent his frustration.  

"How far would you go to avoid me, should I worry that you'll leave town?"

"Logan, I wouldn't…" she protested.

"Are you going to show up for our anniversary dinner tomorrow night or am I going to be left if I'll ever see you again?"  

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, completing the look of disarray begun by Max's hands.

"Tonight meant something Max. I don't know why it happened, but I don't want you to disappear from my life. I want to see where things could go between us."

"I… I'll be there tomorrow," she whispered.  "But, I can't… not now, it's complicated."  She met his eyes again. "I'll come over tomorrow."

"That's good enough for me," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek gently, wanting to kiss her but knowing she wasn't ready for such intimacy.

"Goodnight Max, I'll see you tomorrow."  

"Goodnight Logan," she replied, stepping from the car and disappearing into the building before he drove away.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   E   N   D   *   *   F   L   A   S   H   B   A   C   K   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

"Oh," said Cindy. "Does that mean this bitch is over with?  Since you it scratched and all?"

"Not quite," replied Max. "It sure as hell reduces the urge but it's still there."  
  


"So what you gonna do, boo? Get it on with Baby Blues again when the urge gets too much for you?"

"Logan and I aren't like that, we're friends, and last night was a mistake that's not going to be repeated," she stated firmly.   "I just need to focus on the task at hand, and the task at hand is delivering packages." Grabbing the package she stood and headed for the door.

She barely made it two yards before she ran into the pizza-delivery guy.  

"Hey," he said with a wide smile. 

"Hey," she replied, checking out his body as her hormones surged. 

" Max, right?" he asked, continuing to smile.

As she looked at him she thought of what she could do to his body, what she'd done with Logan's the night before, and how good it had felt.  

Logan.

"Normal! I need to take a personal day!" she yelled, turning away from hot boy and running toward Normal's small office.

Cindy sat on the couch, shaking her head at the scene Max was causing.  That girl had to step to the real before her head spun around and exploded.

After a minute she realised she couldn't hear Normal yelling; obviously there was trouble in the office.  Heaving a sigh she stood and headed towards the doorway; someone had to save Max from herself.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Cindy glanced at the improvised Scrabble game, wincing as she read Max's words.  The transgenic was moving restlessly, as she tried to concentrate on the game.

"I appreciate you staying home with me," Max said suddenly, the first word either of them had spoken in about 20 minutes.

"No problem. How are you feelin'? You gonna be okay for your anniversary shindig with Logan?" 

"Think so," she replied half-heartedly. "Feels like the worst of this thing's passed. Is it sweet he remembered?" she asked nervously, as she began spelling another word.

"Real sweet. And I thought that lesbians were the only ones who grabbed any opportunity to celebrate an anniversary," replied Cindy, slightly sarcastically.

"You know, I feel pretty okay. It's gonna be fine with Logan tonight, no accidents like last night."

Original Cindy looked  again at the board and then made a decision. It was time for these two to face reality, and another 'incident' like the night before might be just the thing to sort them out.

Anyway, she really didn't want to play this game any longer; at least not with Max in this hormonal state.

"What time did you say you had to be over there?" she asked, standing to get a glass of water.

"About an hour. Why?" asked Max, still bouncing in her seat as she studied the game board.

"Don't you think you should start getting ready?" 

"I dress fast.  Anyway it's not like it's a date, Logan and I are just having dinner."

"But it's an anniversary, boo. You two might not be banging the gong but its still a festive occasion, I'm sure that Logan is going to go to a little extra effort tonight, so you should at least dress up a little."

"You really think?" asked Max.

Original Cindy nodded, "I'll even give you a manicure."

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Max stood uncertainly in the penthouse foyer. She'd originally planned to enter through the skylight, sort of commemorate the events of the year before, but her Original Cindy-approved outfit would have made that impossible.

Anxiously she smoothed down the black skirt and straightened her top, the movement causing the silver threads woven within the material to shimmer.  She still thought the outfit made her look like someone who was selling; but even she couldn't win an argument with her roommate.  Shrugging out of the leather jacket she'd worn on the ride over she draped it over her arm, and stepped to the door.

After a quick firm knock she waited impatiently, spinning one of her curls around her finger.

Just as she was about to give up on Logan and just pick the lock, he opened the door, grinning up at her from his wheelchair. 

"You came," he said. "Come in, dinner's almost ready."

He'd shaved; and his cologne smelt incredibly alluring.  Damn it, she was still in heat. Well, she wasn't going to lose control this time.  

As he wheeled back toward the kitchen she swallowed nervously before following him into the apartment and closing the door softly behind her.


	2. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER:  I don't claim to own them, but if you want to give me the rights I'll accept happily, then I'll band together with other DA fans to get the series back on our television screens, even if only on ours.

Hmmm, a series straight to tape, I see the possibilities.

A/N:  Thanks to Milla, who although she was on a business trip and so tired she forgot the conversation counselled me through doubts on this chapter, you are an awesome zen-master.

To all you guys who reviewed this was going to be the last chapter, but again my muse – and my beta – are pretty sure I should keep on with it so, another chapter is in the works, but once I finish with AJBAC that's it.  (foot stamps as Abre stares down muse.)

Enjoy, and don't be too scared by the insanity in my author's notes, medication is not an option.

Handing her a glass of wine he returned to the final preparations, nursing the sauce as it slowly thickened.

"So," they both began, lapsing back into awkward silence as their words overlapped.

Taking a sip of wine for strength, Max looked at Logan, who was peering into the oven, and decided to try again to start a conversation.

"So…" 

Logan's movement drew Max's attention to his upper arms, the highly defined muscles rippling beneath his shirt.  

Oh God, she shouldn't have come here tonight.

"Max," said Logan, when it became obvious that she wasn't going to continue, "Can we just forget about last night, until after dinner?  The whole idea of this anniversary dinner was to give you a little mirth; so far all it's been is awkward."

Mutely she nodded in agreement, shaking off the lust and searching her brain for something to say.

"So," she said, "I'm guessing you're not serving chicken tartare tonight."

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

They had managed to keep up a lively conversation for the entire meal, the awkwardness of earlier almost gone - except for the odd moments now and then.

Max savoured the chocolate soufflé he'd prepared for dessert, its delicate sweetness sending thrills through her taste buds.   

Swallowing the last bite, she placed her fork onto her plate and met his gaze across the table.  Realising that the conversation about the night before was rapidly approaching, she jumped from her seat, reaching to take his plate.

"That was great Logan, definitely another five star meal from Chez Cale."   Silently, he placed a hand on her wrist, stilling her movements, but she continued talking. "I'll take care of the dishes, then we can have that talk."

"The dishes can wait Max," he said firmly. "How about you take the wine and relax in the living room while I clear the table."

For a few moments they remained motionless, locked in a battle of wills, until Max closed her eyes and she yielded.

Grabbing the bottle and both of their glasses, she left the room; Logan rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, allowing her some time to prepare herself before their talk.  It was obvious she was anxious, and he was a little nervous himself, about both the night before and revealing the exoskeleton.

With a deep breath he closed the dishwasher and headed to the living room.   Max was settled on the couch, staring out the window as she sipped from her glass of wine.   She had shifted one of his armchairs, the slight re-arrangement of his furniture allowing just enough room for his wheelchair to manoeuvre into the space.

"So," he said, sliding the chair into position and putting on the breaks, "have I supplied any mirth, or do I need to break out my stand-up comedy routine."

"Stand-up comedy?" she asked, leaning forward to top up both glasses, handing one to Logan before sitting back.

"Yeah, I even considered going on the comedy circuit if the whole Eyes Only, save the world, secret hero gig didn't work out,"  he said, watched her closely.  

She raised an eyebrow at him, his humour cutting through the tension she had again been feeling.

 "So about last night…" she began hesitantly. 

 "Hmmm, it doesn't seem like such a big deal now; I just didn't want you to push me away."  He replied, sipping his wine as he studied her.

 "I owe you an explanation.  See, I go through these phases."  For a moment she wasn't sure where to look, glancing around the room as if searching for an escape before meeting his eyes

 "Phases?"

 "'Cause of my feline DNA. Oh, God, this is something I so don't want to talk about." Looking away again she blushed slightly.  "You know… cats? Mating cycles?" 

 "Oh... cycles. Really?"  His eyes were wide as he considered the implications of Max's confession.  "So, you go into...wow, and that's why?"  

"Why last night happened because, well…because."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, and let's just forget about it."  

Max sipped at her wine, strangely unsatisfied with his willingness to forget the night before. Wasn't that what she had wanted?

 "Yeah, let's."  She hadn't thought what they'd done had been so horrible. A little uncomfortable maybe, but still satisfying…extremely satisfying, in fact.

Picking up on her mood Logan reassured her.   "Max, it really is okay."   

"No, it's not. I hate it." Standing, she glared at him, lip trembling slightly with emotion.  "I hate that this happens to me. I hate what it does to me, the things it makes me do. "

"Max…"  She walked to the window, staring silently at the lights of Seattle below before turning back to look at him.

 "I should have stayed home, but I didn't. Instead I practically rape you, because I can't control myself. It's just something Manticore tricked up inside of me. Makes me feel... like no matter what I do or how far I run I can never get away from them. Never."

Staring out the window she rested her head against the cool glass, willing the tears burning behind her eyes to disappear.

"It's all right," Logan murmured, standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder.  Turning in shock, she stared at him.  Logan was standing.   "Courtesy our crazy friend Phil."

 "Why didn't you tell me?"  she demanded, her emotions everywhere as she tried to deal with the heat and its problems, as well as her joy at Logan's miracle.

 "I wanted it to be a surprise, an anniversary gift."

 "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for...or ashamed of… 'Cause I know who you are."  Reaching a hand out he stroked her cheek slightly, looking into her eyes as she forced a wan smile.

"Even if something Manticore did to you caused this, it wasn't rape Max, I… didn't exactly fight you off.   If you want to just forget everything I guess I'll have to deal with that, but last night I discovered I had feelings for you. If you don't feel the same, that's fine, but if there's a chance to make something of this 'thing' between us, I'd like to take it." 

"I…" She stopped as memories of the night before filled her mind. If she and Logan became something more, he could satisfy the want burning inside her, again and again.  Max wanted to be satisfied, almost more than she wanted to breathe.  

Shaking her head to clear the rush of hormones she spoke slowly.

"Logan, I think I'm still in heat and I'm not sure what is me and what is hormones."

"Take some time to think about it then. I don't want you to regret anything that happens between us."  
"Okay…." Leaning in she kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you for understanding."

"Happy anniversary," he replied, returning the gesture. As they pulled away their eyes met and they drew closer again.  Slowly she kissed him, hands sliding around his back as she aligned her body with his.  At the feel of their bodies pressing together the kiss grew more heated.

Suddenly Logan pulled away from her slightly.  "Maybe, uh... maybe we should wait. You know, until you're yourself again. "

"You're probably right; I suppose I should go home." Leaning in for another quick kiss she walked toward the hallway, turning just before she left his field of vision.

"You want to cook for me tomorrow night?" she asked with a grin.

"It would be my pleasure,"  he replied, and then she was gone, leaving him staring out the window at the city and wondering what the future would hold for them.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

Max was relieved that her heat was over, because now she could clearly see that to have a relationship with Logan was to put him in danger.  The only thing that made sense was if she left Seattle.

Only problem was the plan only made sense in her head, 'cause when she tried to explain it to Original Cindy it just sounded stupid.

"So, you're tellin' me that you explained to the man, and he wants a relationship or somethin' with ya, but now that you're over the scratching bitch, you plannin' on leavin' the city?"

"It's my only option," Max replied, staring at her manicure. This was the first time one had lasted more than one night.  

"You know what, boo, Original Cindy is gonna break it down for you.  All this leavin' Seattle talk is a bunch of BS. You're just runnin' scared 'cause you're in love with Logan."

As Cindy handed her a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, Max sighed. 

 "I'm not in love with Logan.  The fact is we'd both be better off if we'd never even met."

"Yeah, right," drawled Cindy.

"He has to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair on account of me."  

"I didn't see you on TV pullin' no trigger."

" No, but I could've protected him and I didn't. That's on me, one hundred percent. I'm nothing but trouble. I'm poison. The best thing for me to do is keep my distance before I get him killed." 

"Well, he don't seem to be too worried 'bout that, the way he's always callin' you up for dinner and lookin' at you all dreamy-eyed,"  said Original Cindy, sipping at her coffee as she watched Max's head spin.

"And what do I do?" Max replied angrily. "I practically rape him, because of my stupid hormones. Sounds like a perfect love story to me."

Putting an arm around Max's shoulders, Original Cindy did what any real friend would do. She told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Girl, you need to stop runnin' from the reality here and step to the real before your little head explodes.  You're in love with Logan and he's in love with you.  Now unless you're gonna play for the all-girl's team, you're lettin' the best man you're ever likely to meet get away."

When Max glanced at her in shock, Cindy laughed slightly. 

"But what do I know, I'm just a big ol' lesbo."

Standing, she headed to the kitchen to refill her cup, leaving Max to stare into space as she considered what OC had said.

"You really think he loves me?" asked Max suddenly.

"Unless he keeps turning up at Jam Pony to see Normal,"  she laughed. "Speaking of Normal, we'd better get to work, before his head spins round and explodes."

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

Max happened to be in Sector 9 just in time for her lunch break. Checking her watch she decided to head to Logan's, just to tell him that maybe this could go somewhere.

Standing in the doorway to the computer room, she smiled when he looked up in surprise.

"Max, I thought you were going to come over tonight."

"Well I was nearby, thought maybe you could be persuaded to feed this female."

"Sure," he said, flicking over to a different window on the screen and typing a command. "Is a sandwich okay?"

"Great," she replied. "There was something else too."

When he met her eyes she smiled, this time hesitantly.  "I thought I'd tell you yes.  That is, I'd like to see where this could go."

"We'll take it slow," he said, standing and hugging her briefly. "Now I suppose I should start on that sandwich."

As he moved toward the kitchen the exo let out a high pitched whine and he fell to the ground, the machine convulsing as he struggled with the off switch.

"Dammit! Sorry, let me just..." he said, looking up into her concerned face as he managed to get the switch off, and he stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry." 

Kneeling next to him Max faced him squarely.

"Logan...you've got nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of. It's never been about you being able to walk--not for me."

"Will you look at us?"  he asked, a touch of ironic humour colouring his voice.

"Pathetic," she suggested.

"Hopeless," he agreed.

"Lucky we hooked up." Slowly they moved closer, the nearness of their bodies drawing them together.

After a gentle kiss Logan pulled away again.  

"Very lucky."

Then they were kissing again, the heat between them slowly building until they satisfied the same urges that had brought them to this moment.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

Later Max sat on the couch with her head on Logan's lap.  He was gently stroked her hair as she talked on the phone. 

"So anyway, I probably won't be home tonight."

"That's cool, boo, as long as you and your man are enjoying yourself, and you can give Original Cindy all the non-disgusting details tomorrow over lunch."

After a few moments of more chat, Max hung up the phone, shifting to smile up at Logan.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of tonight?"  she asked.  

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Can you think of anything we could do?"

"Well are there any missions for Eyes Only that need doing?"  She smiled when he shook his head. "I guess we'll just have to wait around then, maybe something that needs handling will pop up."

Leaning down he kissed her, smiling as she purred in the back of her throat.

"Guess so."

Turning so she was sitting on his lap, she smiled. "Maybe we could make out while we wait."

Instead of a verbal reply Logan choose an oral one, kissing her deeply as his hands slid under her top. Slowly as the heat built between them, they shifted, Logan stretching full length onto Max's body, each of them straining for closeness as they enjoyed the building sensation between them.

Suddenly a voice intruded from the doorway.

"Looks like I caught you at a bad time," Zack said sarcastically. "You want to go save Tinga or has something more important come up?"


	3. Casserole Anyone?

DISCLAIMER: In no way do I claim these characters for my own, in this particular piece I also stole some dialogue… but no-one really care. This situation, this story and these word in this particular combination are mine.

A/N: Well here we are. Chapter 3 of STI, will this be the last one… thanks to Milla for the extreme beta going above and beyond the call of duty with speed and last minute edits, who also inspired the ending and Trice, who kept asking if it was done yet forcing me to write it.

"You know I have to do this," she said, her eyes bruised with worry as she willed him to understand. 

**"**She's your sister," replied Logan, his eyes conveying his understanding, telling her she wasn't to worry about his reaction. 

**"**I promised her little boy he'd get to see his mom again…" 

**"**I know," he spoke gently, his voice soothing as she fought to control her emotions and focus on the mission. "I want to help. I'll hack into some surveillance on the place." Opening a nearby drawer he removed a small item, reaching to hand it to her. 

"We can stay in touch on comms." He folded her fingers around them, holding her hand as they stared silently at each other.

"This will wait, right?" she asked, after a moment. Somewhere deep inside she realised if she had to choose between saving her sister and never being with Logan, she'd choose Logan. 

**"**We have all the time in the world," he reassured her, letting go of her hand, and she took a deep breath and headed for the door. As she reached it she stopped and grinned, before coming back and planting a hot kiss upon his lips.

"Can't expect me to go fight without a goodbye kiss." she said, then she was gone. 

Logan turned to the computer and began locating satellites coverage of the area. A few moments later the comms crackled to life and he heard Max's voice.

"You got me?"

"I've got you," he replied, adding under his breath, "I just don't wanna let you go." He heard her laughter on the other end and cursed her transgenic hearing.

"Testing," came Zack's hard voice.

"I hear you," Logan said, keeping his tone impersonal. He'd much rather be talking to Max, but there was a job to be done.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *

Logan watched the screen, struggling to see through the cloud cover as Max and Zack approached the silo. Max was on her way to the top, while Zack had decided to approach the front door.

"I'm down front, Max. Close in," Zack ordered.

Silence reigned as Logan waited for a report, when suddenly the cloud cover moved to reveal a convoy of vehicles surrounding the silo.

"Max, Zack. Full military convoy," he said urgently.

"I'm hit," Zack replied, his voice tinged with pain.

"Get out of there," ordered Logan.

There was no response from Max.

"Max?" he asked, desperation growing. "Max, pull out."

"Max, you've got to go."

His only response came in the form of a huge crash as something shattered.

Max's voice came brokenly over the comms.

"Tinga… I'm sorry… Tinga."

After a few moments another voice spoke, and it took Logan a few seconds to place it as Lydecker.

Frantically he tried once more to get Max to respond, to have her answer and tell him she was safe.

"Max."

She screamed ferally and then the comm went dead, leaving only an empty crackle as Zack demanded to know if Max was on her way or not.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Max shoved Lydecker into the backseat and pulled the strips she'd torn from the motel sheets from her pocket. After making sure the blindfold was secure, she snapped on the handcuffs that he'd used to restrain her. She didn't trust him not to disappear if she gave him the chance, and since she intended to go back to Logan's it was better if he didn't know where he was.

Starting the Hummer she pulled out of the lot, heading to the nearest checkpoint, which led into Sector nine. As she drove toward Logan's she spotted a pay phone that actually looked like it was working. Quickly she pulled over; better to let Logan know she was safe sooner rather than later.

"I'll be back in a minute, stay put," she commanded, leaving him locked in the car while she used the phone to dial the penthouse.

"Hello," said a voice over the line; a voice that wasn't Logan's. It took Max a moment to place it.

"Bling?" she questioned, surprised that he was in the penthouse. Ever since Phil had given Logan the exoskeleton, Bling had reduced his visits to once a month. "Where's Logan?"

"Hey Max, he's planning a rescue party for you. I said I'd man the fort here while he and your brother went after you."

"You know where they are, by any chance?" 

"A warehouse in Sector five, by the waterfront. Want the address?"

"Yeah, I guess I'd better let him know it's unnecessary."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**"**Thanks." Hanging up the phone, Logan turned towards the transgenics. "That was a contact of mine. Military convoy just swooped in on some motel in Sector eight."

**"**That's got to be them. Let's move out." The three X5's collected their weaponry and started to move toward the door, stopping as a Hummer smashed through the door.

Max jumped out of the front seat, smiling as they slowly put their weapons away.

"Krit," she said, hugging him, and she was surprised at how much emotion she felt. It wasn't every day you got to see two of your long lost siblings for the first time since childhood.

Syl was only a step behind Krit, grabbing her into a hug the second he let go. 

Looking up she met Logan's eyes, smiling at the joy it gave her to see those beautiful eyes once more.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." he said, stepping forward to hug her. As he pulled away she kissed him quickly, enjoying the rush it gave her before she met Zack's disapproving gaze.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Logan asked, letting her go. She turned back towards the vehicle, figuring this was as good a time as any to spring her surprise.

"Bling told me there was a party." Opening the door she pulled put Lydecker.

"Look what the cat dragged in," drawled Syl, sarcasm colouring her words as Max pulled off the blindfold.

It took a while but she managed to convince them that they needed to take Manticore down. While Zack and Syl questioned Lydecker about the facility, Max took Krit to locate the tracking crew. It would really spoil the surprise if Manticore crashed the party too early.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Logan glanced up and met Max's eyes as he and Lydecker worked on the Animal Control van, making the modifications necessary for the operation. For a moment they shared a secret smile, before Logan turned his attention back to the vehicle. Max looked around the room; Syl and Krit were cleaning their weapons, and Zack was… behind her.

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"Okay." Following him from the warehouse she wondered what was up. 

"I want you to leave Seattle after tonight," he said, after a moment. "It's not the right place for you, Max."

"Zack, I've told you before that I'm not leaving." The words were blunt. "My life is here, I'm happy and I've built something I don't want to lose."

"You mean you don't want to leave Logan," Zack said. "Why him? You need to come with me. We could look after the others together. That's what you want, isn't it? To be with the others? To be with me?"

Max stared at him in shock, struggling to comprehend his words. Her brother – was in love with her, and he was trying to use her siblings to bribe her into a relationship with him.

"Zack, I don't love you that way. You're my brother," she said finally, her eyes begging him to understand that she could never love him the way he wanted, begging him to just be the brother she needed instead of this person she'd never met.

"Max," he whispered, and grasping her by the arms he pulled her to him, kissing her desperately. She had to feel the same; he'd prove it to her.

"Don't," she said, roughly pulling away. When he grabbed her again she punched him in the stomach. "What do you think you're doing? Don't even think about doing that again."

When he simply stared at her, she sighed sadly.

"Tell the others I went to get dinner." Then she walked away leaving him gasping as he tried to regain his breath.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The shot echoed in the confines of the warehouse, as memories echoed in the minds of the X5's. As the crow flew away unharmed, Max made a decision.

"I need some fresh air." Looking at Logan she smiled when he nodded slightly before following her from the warehouse.

She'd taken the trip to get dinner as a chance to pick up her bike and she enjoyed its power beneath her. The added benefit of Logan's arms wound tightly around her was nice, too.

She drove aimlessly for a few minutes, switch backing across the sector as she took advantage of the mostly empty streets. Finally she turned the bike toward the Space Needle; she'd always wanted to take Logan up there, and now seemed like as good a time as any.

It was only a few minutes work to get to the top, although the elevators had long since been taken by thieves. A board she'd attached to the cables worked just as well. 

Logan was obviously nervous as he sat watching her perched on the edge of the needle. 

"You okay?" 

"Sure. This is fun." His voice cracked slightly, revealing his discomfort. Max smiled as she looked out over the city, getting her mind back into order after the events of the past few days and centering herself for what they were about to do.

"I look down at the people and I think about how everybody's got problems. Maybe not a secret government agency on their ass, but, you know, problems, and if I sit up here long enough I start to feel like I'm just one of those people, a regular girl." She glanced over her shoulder at him, trying to explain what this place meant to her.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Max, but...you're never going to be a regular anything." His eyes were telling her he got it, that he understood her, that he loved her. Realising she didn't need to stand here alone anymore, she moved to sit next to him.

"I know you're not too chill with what's going on tonight and I thank you for keeping your concerns to yourself. It's a bitch psyching yourself up for battle when people are throwing around words like 'deathwatch.'" 

**"**Well, I think I know you well enough by now. There's no stopping you if there's something you need to do, especially when it comes to your family." He turned toward her, forgetting they were on the Space Needle, forgetting everything except this woman, this moment, as he reassured her that he'd be there for her.

"You're my family as much as anyone, only we're never going to be any kind of anything if it keeps on like this." 

**"**I know." 

"One way or another, after tomorrow the world's going to be a different place for me. For both of us." She reached out and grabbed his hand, holding onto it like he was a lifeline. 

**"**Everything's going to be all right," he promised, leaning in to kiss her. The passion between them sparked to life as they breathed each other in.

"Right," she said breathlessly, pulling away and looking out over the city once more. 

"Anyway, it was just a bird."

Together they sat there in silence; each thinking of what the future held, each looking into the darkness covering their city – the city they protected together, and wondering if they'd ever sit here again. 

But for now they were together, and that was the important thing.

Added Authors note: BTW chapter 4 is written, reviews will make it appear faster… Hint, Hint…


	4. A Second Helping

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own 'em.

A/N:  Last part people, thanks again to Milla for the fantastic effort with the beta and to Trice, without whom this wouldn't have been written so fast… You guys should all thank them.

PART 4

Syl watched her sister with the norm, Logan; they were sitting on the floor together at the back of the van.  Max was leaning against him as they talked softly and stroking his hand.

Tuning in her hearing, she decided to eavesdrop a little.

"So I was thinking we could head up to the cabin like we were going to…" he said, stroking Max's hand while gazing into her eyes.  "What do you think?"

"Would you leave the work at home this time?  'Cause I think time at the cabin sounds pretty good… Just you and me."

"No laptop, not even a phone, I promise."

Syl turned at the feeling that she was being watched, meeting Krit's eyes.  

"Don't," he said. "You can worry about Max later."  

"I wasn't…"

"You were listening in, I can tell."  He moved closer, crouching near her.  "At least someone's getting a chance to relax before we do this."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "So what's your favourite city?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The van pulled to a stop and while Lydecker and Zack ran over the mission, Logan worked at hacking into the Manticore system, finding it surprisingly easy to reach the security setup and access the camera feeds.

The X5's stood, Zack leading them into the darkness.  Max paused for a moment and Logan reached out to gently touch her cheek.

"I'd kiss you, but I have to keep my head in the game," she said, her eyes dark with some fear he didn't quite understand. 

"Just come back." He let his hand drop away and returned to the van after she'd disappeared into the night.

After a few moments Lydecker followed, sitting in the other chair and scanning the screens with an impassive face.

"She's the best of the X series, she'll be fine."

Logan ignored him, typing commands as he sent the feed to the informant net and creating a worm to copy the database there.  Lydecker claimed this attack would end Manticore, but the information would come in handy if it didn't.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * **

Logan watched anxiously as Max ran through the corridors.  It had almost killed him to tell her where Brin was, but she'd managed to neutralize her easily and was now approaching the main door to the facility.

_"_She's clear. Detonate," he said as the door swung shut behind her.

Lydecker didn't respond; he was lost in thought, staring at the monitor that showed the DNA lad.

"I said, she's clear," Logan repeated, reaching for his weapon and aiming it at Lydecker's head.

"Do it now."  Slowly the man depressed the button and the lab exploded as planned. Logan's attention returned immediately to the X5's on their way back to the van.

"Krit, Syl?" he asked, knowing they should have been back already.

"On our way," replied Krit. "Had to detour."

"Max, where are you?"

"Almost home." 

**"**Zack, talk to me." 

**"**On my way." 

Then Max spoke again.  "Do you know who I am?"

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Max stopped as a figure stepped into the clearing.  It took less than a second before she realised that this was a younger version of herself.  

Trust Manticore to be sick enough to create clones.

Max considered what her reaction would have been to an intruder if she'd never escaped Manticore.

The clone raised her weapon, aiming for Max's torso, probably the heart. It would be a kill order, not a capture order, that Manticore would have given tonight.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked again.

The clone pulled the trigger. Max had already flung herself to the right, the movement just enough that the bullet missed her body, but grazed her arm.

Max was already moving forward before the X7 realised her shot had missed. A kick to the gun and it flew into the underbrush, evening the odds of the fight.

They circled each other, scanning for an opening in the other's guard.  The clone darted forward with a flurry of punches.

Max kicked out at the clone, falling to the ground when the clone caught her foot and threw her off balance.  

Almost immediately she was back on her feet, meeting the clone's renewed attack.   
Max managed to fend them off, somehow knowing what the clone was going to try.  

"You know what really pisses me off?  When a poser bites my stilo," she said, knowing that talking would throw the clone off her game.

Max thumped her in the face, and when the clone tried to hit her back she used her momentum to throw the girl over her shoulder.  Keeping hold of the arm and using her body for leverage she broke the clone's arm, letting the body drop to the ground.  As the clone struggled to get back up, Max raised her foot.

"Nighty night." Then she kicked her in the side of the girl's head, knocking her unconscious before resuming running to the van.

Syl and Krit were already waiting inside when she got there, and Zack appeared over the hill, followed by several of the younger X's. He was limping slightly but he managed to make the van with yards to spare.  Syl and Krit fired to cover his path as Lydecker floored the van and Logan slammed the door shut.

"It's just a sprain," said Zack.  "One of the little punks tripped me."

"Max, are you okay?" Logan asked anxiously.

The graze had bled, creating a large stain from her upper arm across her chest.  Pushing her into the seat he began removing the camouflage jacket, unaware that Krit and Syl were holding Zack back from interfering.

"It's just a graze, Logan," Max said. "I'll be fine. Ouch."  

Logan pulled out the first aid kit that had been stored in one of the overheard racks, ignoring her protest that she was fine. He mopped gently at the wound with antiseptic, before bandaging it, unaware that the whole time he was being watched by three pairs of interested eyes.

Each movement conveyed the tenderness he felt for Max, when finally he recapped the bottle and kissed her forehead lightly. 

"For a moment I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I promised I'd come back," she responded, laying her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed his warmth.

Both forgot their audience until Syl spoke.

"Well, in the immortal words of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 'We saved the world.'  I say we party."

Max looked up, smiling over Logan's shoulder at her siblings.

"Well," she drawled, eyes twinkling with mischief. "I know this bar in Seattle…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Max looked around Crash, happy that Krit and Syl were blending in well with her friends. Unfortunately, Zack was lurking in one corner and Lydecker was at the end of the bar.  But a girl can't have everything, right?

After she emptied the pitcher into Syl and Sketchy's mugs, she headed to the bar, noticing that Zack was staring at her again.  

"Hey, Harold," she said as the bartender took the pitcher. "Can I get another pitcher please, and give my friend at the end of the bar another ice water."

"Sure, Max," he replied, pulling the beer quickly then heading further up the bar to serve other customers.

Max headed over to Zack, who had chosen a table in the darkest corner of the bar.  Sitting in the empty seat next to him she filled his glass and sighed.

"You don't have to approve of my choices, Zack," she said softly. "You don't even have to like them, but it'd be nice if my big brother could pretend once in a while."

As he remained silent, she stood and began walking away.

"Max…" 

She paused, turning to face him again.  "I don't know if I can be what you want me to be."

"Well I can't be what you want me to be, so you're going to have to try."

He looked over the room before meeting her eyes again.

"I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking," she said.  Leaving him sitting there she headed to the table where Krit and Logan were sitting.

Leaning over Logan's shoulder, she placed the pitcher of beer on the table.

"Let's get out of here."

Logan smiled, and followed her from Crash without a word. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Logan lit the last candle and smiled at Max.  

"You like?" he asked, his voice deep with emotion and desire.    

She nodded. "I like."  She curled her legs beneath her on the bed, shifting to a crouch as he slowly approached.  

He unbuttoned the cotton shirt he was wearing, dropping it to the floor before joining her on the bed.  She smiled as their eyes met; a smile that was full of mystery, hinting at her passion 

He slid his hands into her jacket, pushing it from her shoulders with a caress.  Slowly he slid his hands up her arms, pulling her hair away from her face as she silently willed him to kiss her.

It was fierce, gentle yet hungry, and slowly his hands slipped back down her body, and under the hem of her top.

Max pulled away slightly, their eyes locking for a moment.  Then she tugged her top over her head, Logan's hands helping her to remove the garment, which she threw behind her.

Moving closer again, she claimed his mouth, her hands in his hair as the heat between them grew.  Gently he guided one of her hands toward his waist, silently telling her he needed her touch on his skin, the other hand he slid under her tank top, pressing her slightly forward as he took control of the kiss again.

Helplessly her other hand fell away from his hair, landing on his shoulder while she enjoyed the sensations he was creating in her.  

Logan leaned forward, laying Max back on the mattress and sat back to admire her beauty as she lay spread before him.  He pulled his t-shirt over his head, not knowing or caring where it landed as he moved back over her, resting on his elbows to kiss her.

Her hands began to fumble with the fastenings of his jeans, and he slipped his hands under her tank top, working it over her head and slowly kissing his way down her body.

Using hands and mouth he worshipped her, caressing and biting as she whimpered and moved under him.

Finally as he tortured her by rolling his tongue around her belly button, she pushed him away, tugging at his jeans and managing to work them down his hips a little.

He pushed them down further along with his boxers, kicking them free as he undid her jeans, and her legs were surprisingly sensitive to his caress.  Finally he moved back up, and only one last lacy barrier between them.  

He disposed of it with a quick yank, tearing it away.  

Max began to laugh suddenly, the mood lightening from the intensity that they'd been experiencing until that moment.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a tinge of hurt pride in his voice.  

"You… and the tearing… and the cave man act…" she managed to gasp, as she met his eyes.  

"So I'm funny am I?" he asked. "You think I'm just kidding around."

He moved over her, and suddenly things didn't seem so funny anymore, Max stopped laughing and looked into his eyes.  He leaned down slowly, kissing her gently before pulling away again.

She shifted under him, raising her leg as he moved inside her, enjoying the sensation of his own body, different against hers.

Propped on his elbows he kissed her, slowly increasing the tension between them as she grasped his shoulders and met his thrusts.

Lifting a hand to his head she guided him to her neck, and slowly he began to lightly suck on it, biting gently and soothing with his tongue as he went.

Throwing her head back she screamed as the world dissolved, leaving only her and Logan. Logan's hand reached out and grabbed hers, as if holding her to that slim piece of reality. 

As they lay tangled together, he managed to pull the covers over them.  Placing a gentle kiss on her lips he hugged her closer and they drifted off to sleep.  

* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * 

Logan sat on the Space Needle, looking out over the city.

_"Sometimes it seems like it all happened to someone else - - like maybe it was a _

_story I heard.  Even though I…"_

"Hey" Max said from behind him, interrupting his internal monologue.  "I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I was, but as long as you're in my life I'm not scared of anything," he replied with a wide smile.

"Guess I'd better stick around then," she said, walking to stand next to him. "Can't have Eyes Only afraid of his own shadow."

He held out a hand to her, smiling as she sat next to him.  She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"So, we've saved the world… what's next?  Disneyland?"

She sat up again. "Actually I was thinking more like… that promised trip to the cabin."

Logan smiled, turning to face her and resting his forehead against hers.  "Whatever you want, Max," he murmured.

Closing the distance he kissed her softly, enjoying the sweetness of her lips against his.  After a few moments she pulled away.

"So, say for instance someone tore off my underwear, and I wanted it to happen again…?"

She laughed at the look on his face, before snuggling back into his body.

Together they looked out over the city, Eyes Only and his dark angel; content with the world and each other.

END

Feedback and Comments would be greatly appreciated.

Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and make smores.


End file.
